Niko (OneShot)
Character Synopsis Niko 'is the main protagonist of the indie RPG Maker game known as OneShot. According to The Prophetbot, Niko is the messiah from another world that was destined to place The Sun within the tower. Much about Niko's past is left relatively mysterious, however in the Solstice Route, we learn that Niko himself comes from "The Real World" and even has a mother. After restoring The Sun, The Player loses all ties with Niko, who either goes back to his home world or becomes pure data after restoring The Sun Character Statistics 'Tiering: 10-B '''physically. '''2-A '''via The Sun '''Verse: OneShot Name: Niko, The Messiah Gender: Neutral, according to the creator, Niko's gender is up to your interpretation Age: Never specified, although official sources imply Niko is at most 11 Classification: The Messiah, Cat-Person Special Abilities: Enhanced Senses, Acausality, Parallel Existence (Temporal Constance & Singularity;It's revealed that all versions of Niko are in fact all the same Niko and that he lacks both a past or future, as all iterations across time are him ), Immortality (Type 4 & 8,Should Niko die, he's capable of being ressurected by The Player, as the world cannot exist as long as . Niko is unable to die unless OneShot itself as an idea of gone, meaning that so long there is OneShot, he'll effectively come back ) and Telepathy (Spoke out to The Player through psychic means), Has resistance to everything The Sun can do as he's shown to be completely unaffected. When his essence is tied to The Sun, he gains superhuman traits such as Void Manipulation, Destruction (The Sun is an artifact that when broken or it's light properties are removed, is capable of effectively erasing all of reality and reducing it to nonexistence itself), Light Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (The Sun contains the very essence of Light in the world of OneShot and it's rays are capable of essentially dissolving anything caught in it), Pocket Reality Manipulation (The very essence of The World itself is contained in The Sun and one who wields it can effectively control OneShot), 4th Wall Awareness (Through The Sun, users gain awareness that everything they know is fictional and gives the ability to talk directly to The Player itself), Causality Manipulation (The Sun when used rewrites all events that has occured across OneShot itself, including events across past, present and future), Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The memories of those who are effected by The Sun will cease to exist), Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Even the avatar of The Entity aren't immune to the effects of The Sun, who is described as "spirit" and also embodies OneShot itself) Destructive Ability: Human Level '(Is a child). '''Multiverse Level+ '''via The Sun (According to the Prophet Bot should the Sun be destroyed or should the light fade away everything will cease to exist, The Sun is often described to be an item that is one with existence itself and is tied to it as without The Sun everything within the Oneshot Reality can't sustain itself. It should be noted OneShot has a infinite number of universes and parallel dimensions as the verse is said to run on Multiverse Theory and due to constructs such as the Infinite Tower, which is a collection of universes that extends to infinity) 'Speed: Unknown, possibly Infinite (Even after having destroyed The Sun, he was capable of fully interacting in The Void that game afterwards. Supposedly pased through to another universe with sheer speed, although the nature of OneShot makes this feat kinda hard to quantify accurately). The Sun's effects effect the world at Immeasurable 'speeds 'Lifting Ability: Unknown 'on his own, '''Immeasurable '''when holding The Sun, of which is the very OneShot world itself 'Striking Ability: Street Class, possibly Multiversal+ (Is able to physically smash the bulb which is described as an item that is one with existence itself) Durability: Unknown (Has only 1 HP but it's unknown how this translates outside of the game itself). Harder to kill due to Immortality and reliant on the very concept of the world itself Stamina: Very High (Capable of traversing the entire OneShot world without the need to rest and can do it all in a single day as well) Range: Standard Melee Range 'on his own. '''Multiversal+ '''via The Sun (Contains the entire world and it's essence, in addition to being able to reduce it to nonexistence should The Sun be destroyed or altered in any way) 'Intelligence: Very High (Despite being simply a child, Niko is capable of solving complex puzzles without the aid of The Player and possessess intelligence that far extends his age group, as he also can operate technology he's never been exposed towards, to a certain degree). Nigh-Omniscient '''through Cosmic Awarness/Telepathy (His mind is one with the world and if he desires to case, he can know almost everything there is to know about the world, with his only exception being locations outside of The Multiverse) '''Weaknesses: He's effectively a glass canon, as he can't tank much due to being a child (Although Immortality makes it harder to kill him off for good) Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'The Sun:' The Sun is the Messiah's tie to the world. As long as the sun is unbroken, Niko remains trapped in the world of Oneshot. If the sun is shattered, the world will end instantly. Even if it is not at the top of the Tower, its general purpose still works as proven multiple times by Niko in the game. It can power the solar battery found in the barrens in an instant, and proves to be a functional source of light. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cosmic Awarness: '''Niko has the ability to view everything within the world and know almost everything there is to know, including locations he or anyone else has been, things about people and virtually anything else with the exception of locations contained outside of reality Gallery Nikos.png|Niko Placing The Sun Down Niko and Rue.gif|Niko and Rue Gazing Upon The Refuge Niko (Boat 2).jpg|Niko Riding On A Boat Niko (Dream).png|Niko Dreaming About His Mother What s the right thing to do niko oneshot by n0r4g4m4-db6co5o.gif|Niko Looking At The Player Niko and Alula.png|Niko and Alula :3 Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:OneShot Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Tragic Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Messiahs Category:RPG Maker Characters Category:Mascots Category:Religious Figures Category:Telepaths Category:Parallel Existence Users Category:Void Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Light Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2